House Training
by Zsadistwhore
Summary: A series of sex scenes, without any context.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will hopefully be many chapters of sex scenes, without context, to allow me to practice writing different kinds of sex scenes. And to also get constructive crictisim. None of them will be Beta-read, so expect gramatical and spelling mistakes. If you want one turned into a full story, PM me and I will attempt to make that happen.**

**More importantly, I don't own House MD or anything associated with it. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Wilson had barely gotten through the door before House pounced on him, pushing him roughly against the wall. Before he had a change to complain, House's mouth was on his, kissing him almost possessively, stubble scratching his chin. Eventually having to pull away for air, Wilson managed to gasp "I think I'll have to go away more often", before House attacked his mouth again, manoeuvring him towards the bedroom, removing his clothes on the way.

By the time they got to the bedroom, Wilson was naked and rock hard, whereas House was still fully clothed. He moved to start removing House's clothes, but House had predicted this and grabbed Wilson's wrists whilst pushing him onto the bed, pinning him there. After a half-hearted attempt to free himself, Wilson relaxed into House's hold, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

House shifted to sit on Wilson's midsection, raking his fingers down his chest, before reaching up to slowly remove his shirt. By this point, Wilson was inflamed with need. Smiling to himself, House climbed off Wilson and walked out of the bedroom, pausing only to grab his pills and cane. At Wilson's strangled sound, House merely shot Wilson a look over his shoulder before walking to the couch and sitting down, turning the TV on.

An exasperated Wilson, dressed in a pair of House's boxers, followed a couple of minutes later, a confused look on his face.

"Thought you might like to know how it feels before you go gallivanting off and leave me alone for a week again" said House, before returning his attention to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that this isn't very good. I started writing this and then stopped for a couple of days and completely lost my train of thought. But I wanted to finish and post this, else I just be lazy and give up. Hopefully a better one will be up sometime in the next week. **

"House, stop. Stop!" Wilson stepped back to get leverage in which to push House back but House merely followed, continuing until he had Wilson trapped against the wall behind him. Wilson's breathing increased as the feeling of claustrophobia set in. "House?" Wilson's voice was shaking, not knowing what House was planning on doing next.

House slowly rubbed his groin against the younger man's, smiling when he heard Wilson's breath hitch. Leaning in, he placed a chase kiss on Wilson's lips, lingering for a couple of seconds, whilst continuing with the slow movement of his groin. Pulling back, he was not surprised to see Wilson standing perfectly still, his eyes wide with shock. Wilson blinked a couple of times and came back to reality. Reaching up, he grabbed the back of House's head and pulled him down for a dominating kiss. Overcoming his surprise, House quickly began to kiss back, tracing his tongue along Wilson's lips, demanding entrance. He complied, sucking House's tongue into his mouth.

House moved backwards slightly to create space between them, but Wilson refused, keeping their bodies moulded together.

Through his lust induced haze, Wilson began to realise that House wasn't hard. Confused, he placed his hands on House's chest and pushed him backwards, breaking the kiss.

House, not knowing the other man's thought process, tried to pull Wilson back in, but Wilson moved out of his reach. Staring at House for a second, Wilson turned round and walked out of House's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He stood on the street for a couple of minutes, smiling to himself, before getting in his car and driving away, already thinking of ways to provoke House into an argument.


End file.
